A Right Royal Mess
by CurlyGleek
Summary: Jeff and Nick are on a gap year travelling across Europe. Their time in London, England, coincides with the birth of the long awaited royal baby. Will something happen to change their relationship? Niff.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello!**

**Sincere apologies for my prolonged absence. As a peace offering, I have written a short ficlet for my patient readers :) You know who you are, and I am always grateful for your reviews and messages :)**

* * *

"Ow!" Nick hollered as the toes on his right foot were once again crushed.

"Sorry!" Came a muffled reply from his right.

Nick Duval was starting to feel extremely closed in. He was pushed right up against the back of the complete stranger in front of him, who was not exactly _shower fresh_ in this heat.

On his left was a slim girl with bony elbows which kept digging into his ribcage or hip. On his right was the man who had just stood on his foot. _Well, at least he's polite. _Thought Nick, eyes flickering again to the roughly sixty-year-old man who was wearing a Union Jack plastic bowler hat, held on by thin white elastic and the rest of his attire was of matching patriotic hues.

The one area of his personal space he didn't mind being completely eradicated was behind him. His best friend of six years, gap year travel partner and secret crush, Jeffery Sterling, was in a similar predicament to him.

The tall blond was rammed flush against his shorter brunet friend. At one point he had lifted his arm to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead, but couldn't find space enough to bring said arm back down again, so had blushingly apologised to Nick before resting it over his shoulder and across his front.

Nick bit his lip, willing away the urge to lean further into the forced embrace. He breathed in the familiar scent of Jeff's laundry detergent, deodorant and aftershave. Mixed into that was also the subtle but unmistakeable, intoxicating smell of - well, simply put, Jeff. _I'm so glad we decided to wait outside Buckingham Palace for the announcement of the birth of Prince William and Catherine's baby. I'll remember this moment for a long time._

Suddenly the volume of the crowd's chatter seemed to increase and pick up in excitement. People at the front started to cheer and the message was passed back that a woman, probably a Palace Press Secretary, was making her way to an easel in the courtyard with the birth announcement.

Fever pitch was reached as the crowd jostled to see the writing before a cry went up, "It's a boy!" Cheers rang out all around and Nick was squeezed even more.

The brunet started to feel a little strange. First, the noise of the crowd seemed to fade, before the person in front of him seemed to swim around before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Jeff was trying hard not to squash Nick. He was well aware of the height difference between the two of them which might make Nick feel even more hot and closed-in. He was also trying hard to keep _certain areas_ from pressing up against Nick in case any awkwardness _arose. _

After the shout that the baby was a boy, he was unable to stop the power of the crowd forcing him fully up against Nick, so he simply shut his eyes momentarily and held his friend close as he would like to be able to do one day in a very different situation.

_Like that's ever going to happen. I've missed my chance. After so many years of friendship, I don't want to mess anything up by bringing up my feelings for him. _He sighed out.

As he opened his eyes, he realised something was wrong. Nick had suddenly began to sag in his arms. He gripped tighter round Nick's chest, before pushing back strongly through the crowd, yelling, "Move! Please! My friend needs air! MOVE!"

Panicked, he dragged a floppy Nick to a nearby post to lean him up against it. A helpful stranger offered a full bottle of water and flag to soak in it, so Jeff could wipe at his fainted friend's forehead.

A small circle of concerned tourists and Londoners alike watched as Jeff cradled Nick in his arms, knelt down on the pavement. He stroked his cheek, whispering urgently. "Come on, Nick! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Without thinking he kissed his brow tenderly, wiping again with the cool wet flag.

After what seemed like ages, but was probably only a couple of minutes, Nick's eyelashes started to flutter and he opened his eyes. He smiled a sheepish smile to his clearly worried blond friend. "Sorry!" He mumbled, embarrassed.

Jeff smiled in relief, but didn't move away, continuing to cradle his friend. Their faces were mere inches apart and Nick's eyes stared straight into Jeff's. "Don't ever do that again, Nick! You nearly scared me to death!"

The two boys were finally aware of the murmuring of the little crowd they had drawn. The murmuring grew into a louder chant and both boys' cheeks tinged pink as they realised what was being said.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Jeff's breath caught as he watched his friend's reaction. He waited for a tell-tale sign before deciding what to do.

Then he saw it. Nick's eyes flickered lower to gaze at Jeff's lips as he wet them with a soft swipe of his tongue.

Jeff started to close the gap, pausing just before their lips met to give Nick a chance to stop him, but he didn't. His eyes fluttered shut as their lips finally met in the kiss that both boys had longed for for over a year now.

Jeff smiled into the kiss, sighing through his nose as the tingles erupted across his lips.

Around them they could each hear clapping and whistling.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


End file.
